


Addicted to the Moonlight

by CharlemagneGryffis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Harry, Werewolf!Harry, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/CharlemagneGryffis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to WhiteTigerWolf's RedBeauty Challenge: Red and Belle's biological child is sent to 'our world' and adopted by the Potter's, and has to have inherited the werewolf gene. fem!Harry, werewolf!Harry, supportive!Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT or Harry Potter

**WHITETIGERWOLF'S REDBEAUTY POTTER CHALLENGE**

** Requirements ** **:**

  * RedBeauty pairing before Curse was cast, and after it breaks
  * Red and Belle must be Harry's birth parents
  * Red or Belle must find a way to send Harry to "our world" before the curse was cast to protect him from it
  * Harry must be found and adopted by the Potters
  * Harry must have inherited the werewolf gene from Red (though you can make it dormant until he enters the 'magic of Storybrooke/Enchanted Forest Magic')
  * Harry must be reunited with Red (or both Red and Belle depending on when in the timeline you write the story) some point between the events of the Pilot and the 3A arc ending (when Storybrooke's residents are literally forced back to the Enchanted Forest) (And of course you can write completely AU from the point Harry enters)
  * Harry must have finished, at least, his first year at Hogwarts and not yet entered his sixth, when he is reunited with his birth parents
  * Harry CANNOT be in a M/M pairing



** Recommended ** **:**

  * FemHarry
  * Harry reunites with Red in season one, and somehow allows her to regain her memories
  * Depending on how old Harry is and when during the OUaT arcs you send him, Harry/Ava (Gretel)
  * (for Belle and Red's alternate history) Belle's father having made a deal with Rumple to keep Belle away from Red



* * *

The moon called to her. It was like an addiction, how she craved the moonlight. She hadn't told anyone. They would probably call her a freak – just like the Dursley's. Eilidh didn't tell anyone about anything though in any case – so even if she had the inclination, because she might be worried or nervous, she wouldn't, because she'd never done it before and what would they do to her if she told them?

It lasted for a few months before anything happened.

She had been taking a walk in her invisibility cloak on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, silent as she soaked up the moon-rays. Her dorm had been suffocating her, making her feel queasy. Her instincts told her to take a walk, and she now felt so much better.

The witch was nearing the Whomping Willow when she heard it – the pitiful howls echoing from the roots of the tree. Later, she would marvel at the distance she had picked it up from, but her senses, with the exception of smell, had always been brilliant. She says exception of smell because she can't actually do it – smell, that is. Never, even when she was a young child, had she been able to smell right.

Eilidh, upon hearing the yowling went on high alert, trying to find its source. Upon finding it came from the Whomping Willow, she narrowed her eyes, picking out the dark hole large enough for a person in the tree's roots. Still under her invisibility cloak, she was able to sneak up to the tree, deftly avoiding the lightly swaying branches.

"What's the matter with you?" She murmured as she discovered the tunnel, walking along it cautiously. "Are you hurt? Are you alone? Are you hungry?" It took time, but the thirteen-year old sped up upon the howls becoming more frequent, and louder. Eventually she came to a trap-door and opened it, entering a decrepit house. The howls ceased upon her entry, and she heard a frantic, heavy shuffling as she entered. A staircase at the end of the hall suddenly exploded, a large body violently slamming into it before a beast stood, wolves eyes meeting her own as wood settled on the ground.

"Werewolf," she sucked in a breath, "oh no." It slowly prowled towards her, eyes dark, before it stopped right in front of her. "Please don't eat me," she whispered, absolutely terrified. All she had wanted to do was help the poor creature. Her eyes screwed shut, its breath causing her messy chocolate locks to flutter backwards past her shoulders, before it leaned down…and licked her. She stayed still, disbelieving…until it started to whine, licking her again and knocking it's head against her body, making her stumble backwards slightly.

Eilidh opened her eyes, looking at it with confusion.

"Do you…do you want to  _play?_ " The werewolf whined again, scratching the dusty, dirt-clogged boards beneath their feet. Eilidh shook her head at the incredulous notion. A  _werewolf_  wanted to play. It's version of 'play', probably included pretending she was a nice little snack so it could 'accidentally' eat her. But as it whined more and more, Eilidh felt… _something_  inside of her bubble up, wanting to comfort the fellow wolf.

That thought cut her thoughts in half.

_Fellow wolf?_  She wasn't a wolf…was she? She looked at her hands, not understanding anything as she slowly dropped to her knees, her limbs shaking. Then, without giving her a chance to scream, or think, or do anything, she transformed – hands and feet becoming paws, arms and legs turning into quadrupedal devices, her bones contorting painlessly, dark brown, almost black fur sprouting all over her body, her clothes disappearing while her invisibility cloak, which had been in hand, dropped to the ground.

Eilidh tried to step forward, but immediately slipped, not understanding how to walk properly as a wolf. The werewolf above her sniffed her experimentally before its teeth grabbed at the skin of her neck, pulling her up onto all fours. She slipped again with a high-pitched yip, and the werewolf let out a sound of annoyance. The next few hours were spent with the werewolf dutifully teaching the transformed witch how to walk at a decent enough pace.

Eventually though, the two of them went up to the next floor – the werewolf picking Eilidh up by the scruff of her neck so she could get there – and settled on the musty, half-destroyed double-bed, the covers of which the werewolf had ripped apart before putting them in a comfy pile, making a den of sorts. Eilidh found it comfortable, and vaguely parent-like how the werewolf curled up around her small form, before they drifted off to sleep.

She awoke to screaming, and a human body. Rolling off the bed, she saw the werewolf jerking, and her extraordinary hearing could pick up the voice fluxuating between wolf and human. Suddenly scared of what the  _man_  might do, Eilidh rushed downstairs, not hesitating at the broken stairs and subsequent jump down to the next floor. Going to the trap door, it was a bare afterthought to grab her invisibility cloak and rush down the tunnel, sensitive ears noting half-way through it that the screams had stopped.

The entire rest of the day was nerve-wracking as the shock and realisation that  _she was a werewolf_  set in, and that an adult – or older student – changed in what she now realised could only be the Shrieking Shack every full moon. When filling out her astronomy homework with Hermione later, Eilidh once again had another shock as she was informed tartly by her friend – who had been so worried when she didn't return the night before to the dorm – that in the Wizarding World, full moon's lasted three days, no matter whether there was a full moon for barely a day or an entire week.

Before night fell later that day, Eilidh made her way to the Whomping Willow again under her invisibility cloak, barely containing her sound of surprise at seeing  _Professor Lupin_  go down through the roots. Unlike the previous night though, she didn't wait to hear him screaming, instead following immediately after.

"Whoever is following me, if I must stun you to stop you from continuing on this path, I will." He suddenly spoke up ahead, loud enough that any normal human being would hear it well. To Eilidh, it felt like a shout, but she had long ago learnt not to care. He had stopped walking, his wand out in a shaky grip as he peered down the tunnel, his back bent. Eilidh walked up to him, knowing what she was about to do was incredibly stupid.

She hugged him.

He immediately stiffened, sniffing deeply before automatically hugging back. "Lidha," he muttered, "Lidha, what are you doing here?" He tugged the invisibility cloak off her head. "You need to leave, before you get hurt-"

"You didn't hurt me last night." She raised her chin stubbornly. He looked at her, confused.

"What-"

"I heard you howling, screaming, and I found my way to the shack," she explained. "You wanted to play, but then…something happened. I…changed, into a wolf. Not like you, you didn't bite me," she quickly corrected as an expression of terror flickered across his face, downright agony nearly making its way there before she put up her hand. "It wasn't like a normal transformation – and it wasn't immediately after the moon rose." At the memory of the silver orb, unlike the past few months, she wasn't zoning out or becoming transfixed with the image in her head. It was a change she didn't know whether to appreciate or not. "Your own transformation lasts longer – a lot longer. Maybe you'll be able to see it before you lose yourself to the wolf."

Lupin looked stricken, "Lily said it might be possible…" Eilidh's eyes immediately sharpened.

"You knew my mother?"

He looked at her blankly, before wrapping the invisibility cloak up and putting it in his robe pocket, pulling her along the tunnel quickly.

"I was friends with your father in school," he spoke in a rush as they hurried along the dirt path, "your father, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black – yes,  _that_  Sirius Black. We called ourselves the Marauder's-" Eilidh gasped.

"The Map!" She exclaimed. He glanced back at her, a small, prideful grin making its way onto his face.

"Yes, the Map. I'm Moony. James was Prongs, Peter Wormtail, and Black Padfoot," his grin slipped away, "how did you get your hands on the map?" He let go of her hand, opening the trapdoor and lifting her onto his hip without asking, so they could get inside faster.

"The twins – they gave it to me the first Hogsmeade trip so I could go see the village."

Lupin shook his head, before putting her down and pulling her through the house, going up the repaired stairs into the bedroom.

"You shouldn't have gone, Lidha – Black was sighted nearby, remember. He could be after you." He let go of her hand, going over to the bed and sitting down on it, taking off nearly all his clothes, leaving himself in a pair of boxers and a white undershirt. "My apologies," he gave after seeing her confused expression. "My clothes don't make a habit of lasting through my transformations." He then took up a floorboard, placing everything underneath before spelling it with his wand – which he tucked down vertically through a hand-sized hole in the corner.

Eilidh took the chance to go to the boarded up window, looking through a crack to watch the sun set. "It's nearly time." She turned, only to let out a sudden lupine yelp as she was splayed on the floor, her paws slipping. Lupin on the bed stared at her for barely a few moments longer before he suddenly spasmed, jerking and twisting, his spine bending back at an inhuman, grotesque angle. Eilidh watched with fascinated horror as his body morphed, shouts, screams and pained howls escaping him intermittently. When Lupin was finally Moony, the werewolf slumped on the floorboards, obviously just as pained from the transformation as Lupin had been.

Without thinking she opened her mouth to speak, " _Professor-"_ she let out a yelp, Moony's head jerking in her direction at the sound. Eilidh slowly opened her muzzle again, speaking, " _Moony_." No, not truly speaking – not like a human. She wasn't hallucinating.

Eilidh had barked.

Moony rose from the floor, approaching her hesitantly before he too opened his muzzle, barking. " _Pup. Pup speaks. Pup is young. Pup shouldn't be able to speak._ "

Eilidh pouted, as much as she could in wolf form. Slowly, she tried to stand, and after a few seconds of staying still slowly padded forwards, slipping more than once – but eventually coming to a stop at Moony's feet.

" _Moony, do you know what I am?_ "

The werewolf let out a huff, before leaning down and licking her. " _Pup. Remus' brother's pup. Pack. Remus' brother is pack. Remus' brother's pup is pack. Pup is pack._ " He seemed to say his thought-process out loud – maybe so she could understand? It certainly had helped.

" _My name's Eilidh_ ," she braved.  _Please don't butcher my name, please don't butcher my name-_

" _Pup is called Pup until Pup isn't a pup,"_ the werewolf growled roughly in a warning tone, before softly tugging on her ear. She let out a slight whine at the sensitivity of the appendage, before bowing her head.

" _Do we play?_ " She asked after a few seconds, not knowing what Moony usually did on full moons, except…she tried not to remember the pain-filled howls from yesterevening.

" _No,_ " Moony barked, " _I teach Pup how to run in this small space. Then I teach Pup how to make Remus let me out into the forest. I will teach Pup how to hunt the spiders and the beasts, so Pup knows how to protect herself._ " He banged his nose against hers as she took in the knowledge. " _Pup will walk forwards, then Pup will walk back. Now._ "

By the time they went to sleep, Eilidh could do more than just walk – she could jump and bound and leap and run circles. But next morning, she was once again woken by Moony and Lupin screaming, she herself human once again. The witch though, unlike last time, stayed through his transformation, covering him with a blanket after it was finished. Lupin looked her over after he had the strength to turn his head.

"I…I didn't hurt you?"

"You taught me-" a yawn interrupted her "-taught me how to walk and run and jump and do stuff last night. I didn't really know how before." She rubbed her eyes, before looking around and pinpointing both his wand and the floorboard. Scrambling over slowly, she took out the wand from the alcove, glancing at her professor as she knelt by the floorboard.

"Unlocking charm," he murmured, watching her as she used his wand to open it, taking out his things. "Could you…" he motioned to the door. Eilidh bit her lip, but nodded, going to wait outside. About five minutes later, he staggered out to where she stood, giving her a tired smile.

"Best night's sleep I've had on a full moon in a long time."

Eilidh gave a small smile of her own, before they started towards the trap-door. Unlike their ascent, their descent and subsequent walk through the tunnel was slow and leisurely. They didn't speak – but Lupin did hold her hand tight, as if he were afraid she would run off. Only when they came to the base of the Whomping Willow did Eilidh speak finally.

"Last night, you never finished your sentence."

Lupin looked at her quizzically for a moment, before remembering. "Oh, yes. Well, as I said I was friends with your father. Lily was a fellow Gryffindor, and James pined after her his entire Hogwarts career. She despised him for a long time, because of his immaturity. In opposition, she liked me because I enjoyed reading, and respected authority." He hesitated, before pursing his lips. "This conversation needs to continue somewhere else."

Eilidh frowned, "Why?"

He swallowed, looking vaguely upset and pitying. "I'm probably one of the few in the world who know. Sirius would be another, and Alice, though Alice isn't…" he grimaced, before rubbing his eyes. "Let's return to the castle. You need a change of clothes."

"It's a Saturday," she replied delicately. "Professor, what is so important that it needs to wait?"

He stared at her for a long time, before finally sighing.

"You must promise me, Eilidh, that you won't ask any questions until we meet again later today. Come to my office at eleven o'clock, no sooner, if you even wish to."

"I promise," she swore grudgingly, still peering at him. He seemed to prepare himself for a short while, before he finally put a comforting hand on her shoulder and met her large, bright blue eyes with his own darker teal.

"Eilidh…you're adopted."

* * *

**_So, I've been stalking WhiteTigerWolf's Challenge Forum for like, a year now, and this is the first time I've actually decided to post my answer to a challenge up. Hopefully this will actually go somewhere good. And...yeah, that's all I really have to say other than- I hope you guys out there like it. :)_ **

**_Update: I noticed a few spelling errors - also, note I'm British so therefore I spell in ways Americans may frown upon. B)_ **


	2. Chapter 2

It's with trepidation that she steps into the agency, birth certificate in hand and new grey satchel over her shoulder. It had been an early Christmas present from Remus, who Eilidh felt was trying to make up for the fact that he had told her she wasn't a Potter. Things have changed since then.

She won't answer to 'Potter' anymore. She's just Eilidh. (Though to Remus, she's Lidha, pronounced 'Lee-ah', a pleasant change to Eilidh all the time – and to Moony she probably won't be anything other than Pup).

She refuses to play Quidditch. She's not 'just like James'. (Even if she still uses her broom on clear nights that aren't full moons, because somehow flying is still in her blood, and she's never felt so free on the ground as she does in the sky).

She skips class. She's not 'such an attentive young girl, just like her mother'. (But she keeps up with her studies, goes further ahead with them in actual fact. When Remus lets Moony out into the Dark Forest finally, he not only teaches her how to hunt and survive as a wolf, but teaches her to read the stars as a way to find her bearings. It makes Astronomy so much easier, bumping it up to her second-favourite subject, right behind DADA.)

She ignores her friends. She doesn't want them to know every little detail about her private life, something they've recently been trying to investigate. (Contacting the goblins, however unfruitful in the search for her real parents, did reveal the monthly stipend to her relatives and to Molly Weasley's personal vault – the latter having its own stipend to another, independent vault under the name Ronald Billius Weasley. Hermione is just plain unlikeable with her constant nagging and caustic comments now. Eilidh no longer cares enough to find out what has made her so bitter.)

She gives the Map back to the twins. They can use it for better purposes than she ever will. (They refused at first, until she tells them Remus is Moony, and her 'father' is Prongs – she can give the Map to whoever she damn liked.)

But now she's here – a week after the end of term, halfway through Winter Break, and she's here at the agency Lily and James adopted her from – in America, of all places, Boston to be more specific. It had taken a surprisingly short amount of time to track herself to here, though there  _had_  been some dead ends, Gringotts being one of them. Their saving grace came in number four, Godrics Hollow – her home before Voldemort attacked. The house, still a ruin and now a memorial, had opened to them – the wards had let them through, because despite everything, they were still intact, though the Fidelius was obviously broken. In Lily's muggle-styled office, all order among the chaos that took up the rest of the house, they had easily found the papers pertaining to her adoption.

Eilidh walks up to the counter, clearing her throat slightly. The receptionist looked up, immediately giving a small, sad smile.

"Eilidh P.?" Eilidh gives a short nod, knuckles white as she tries not to rip the paper in her hands. "Okay dearie, if you would just go through that corridor," she motioned to her left, "and knock on Mr Hamilton's door – number thirteen, though there should be a nametag."

Eilidh gave another nod before stiffly walking down the corridor, hearing the  _click-click_ of a keyboard from inside for a computer before she knocks.

"Come in," came a muffled man's voice – congenial and kind, no hidden edge of steel, but there  _is_  backbone. She opens the door and looks over him – black, balding, wearing a suit, with the jacket over the back of his chair.

"Will you be able to help me?" She asked in a tone that brooks no argument. The man gave a friendly smile, before patting a folder on his desk. Eilidh came inside the office, shutting the door behind her before sitting down.

"Do you have any sort of identification, before we begin?" She hands over her birth certificate, and he nods at the sight of  _Eilidh Alice Potter, 31/01/2000_. She takes it back and places it in her satchel, sliding it between the hardcover of a book on magical theory and its title page.

There was a small silence, before the man opened the file and started to read out loud through thin glasses.

"Eilidh Baelfire Lucas, put up for adoption on October twenty-third, two thousand. You were born on the thirty-first of July, same year. Mother, Belle French, father, undisclosed first-name, Lucas. Other notable relatives are a Mr Gold, maternal grandfather, another Mr Gold, maternal uncle, a Mr Moe French, maternal grandfather and a Mrs Lucas, paternal grandmother. As of October twenty-third, two thousand, all noted parties were living." The man glances up at her over his glasses, but Eilidh doesn't notice as she thinks on this new information. Her mother is called Belle.  _Belle_. She has three grandparents and an uncle, as well as a father. She hopes that at least one of them is alive, so she can get some answers.

"Eilidh," the man attracts her attention again, "I am aware that your legal guardian has allowed you the right to all information about your birth-parents, in the stead of the late Potter's, when we talked on the phone, but I must warn you, as I do any child who goes searching – not everything you discover may be good. Sometimes the past should stay the past, and sometimes what you discover here today is enough. I want you to think carefully on your decisions, Eilidh, once I give you the address, because many like yourselves make this become an obsession."

He looked her up and down, taking her in. Eilidh brought up one of her knees unconsciously against the stare, own eyes moving to look at the faded black of her skinny-jeans. They were warm enough for winter-time in Britain, seeing as she was used to the cold, though it was debatable over whether the same could be said for her tank-top – white, but practically see-through and made of cotton. Thankfully though, she had on a large grey knit jumper over the top, so the questionable attire couldn't be seen. Remus, while he wouldn't have asked her to change, would have gained that tiny, heart-crushing frown.

"I would like to know, please," she murmured quietly in response. Mr Hamilton nodded sharply, before holding it out to her. She reached, taking it slowly. For the next ten minutes, they sat in silence – one that was only broken by the  _click-click_  of the adoption agent's computer keyboard.

"May I take this? Or will another copy have to be drawn up?" She questioned once she got to all the legal nonsense. Hamilton paused in his work.

"That is a copy – the real one is on the database, with another paper-copy filed away in the basement. Mr Lupin came around earlier today to sign the paperwork required for you to take the file, Eilidh." He gave a small smile, "If you want, you may leave – no-one is stopping you."

Eilidh swallowed, nodding before standing. "Thank-you," she said sincerely, getting a small nod in return before she left – left both the office and the building, her mind in turmoil. She had to decide – decide soon.

Decide whether to go to this mysterious little town called Storybrooke.

Her heartbeat hammers in her ears, and she can feel the chill of Boston's winter creeping up on her as she aimlessly roams the city. She should probably be more careful, but at this point, Eilidh concurs without realising, the best thing to happen would be if someone broke her out of her one-minded walk of deliberation. Already, her jeans are soaked from the snow she's trudging through, and her fingertips are blue as they curl around the file.

_Yes or no._

_Go or don't._

_Find them or leave them._

_Follow your dream or find a new purpose._

Someone bumps into her, and Eilidh realises her physical predicament and searches for shelter – luckily, a Starbucks is across the road and nicely crowded. She buys the most sweet, hot drink they have, asking for a complete overload of sugar, cream and caramel. As she's said before, she can't smell – meaning she can't taste very well either. Food tastes bland to her, no matter what, and doing this – willingly dosing herself with a hyperactivity-inducing beverage – means she might get closer to actually getting the full flavour of something for once.

Remus finds her there later, after battling his way through a snowstorm – though that's an easy feat for a wizard. The problem was actually getting away with it in a highly populated muggle city.

"What did you find?" He is given the file, and he reads through it with precision. "Would you like to go to Storybrooke?"

She replies with a firm, "Yes."


End file.
